


Appreciation

by Devils_Official



Series: TMGOOD Extras [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dirty Talk, Fluff, M/M, Married Couple, PWP, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Soft yet Kinky Space Husbands, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 10:49:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16701067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Devils_Official/pseuds/Devils_Official
Summary: Lotor shows how much he appreciates Sendak’s thoughtfulness.(Set between Chapters 12 and 13 of TMGOOD.)





	Appreciation

Sendak sat in the armchair Lotor had pulled up to the foot of the bed for some reason, waiting for Lotor to emerge from the bathroom. He had no idea what Lotor was planning, and honestly, he just wanted to get his hands on his husband, but Lotor’s instructions had been very specific.

Finally, Lotor reappeared.

Sendak couldn’t take his eyes off him, even if he’d wanted to. Even a major emergency probably wouldn’t be enough to grab his attention.

“I wanted to thank you for being so thoughtful, darling,” Lotor said, sliding to sit down on the foot of the bed. The shirt he wore -the only thing he wore -was far too large for him, slipping off one shoulder, giving tantalizing glimpses of the tops of his thighs…

Sendak recognized that shirt. It was the one he’d sent to Lotor while Lotor was suffering through his peak.

“I was at a loss on how to do that,” Lotor continued. “Our private line does not have the bandwidth for me to send you pictures, although I’m sure you would have appreciated those, right?”

“Yes,” Sendak wheezed. Lotor was going to kill him.  _ Fuck _ . 

The chair was too far away for Sendak to pull Lotor into his lap like he wanted to. He just wanted to touch Lotor, make him writhe and moan and  _ scream… _

Lotor had other ideas. He reached for the black box that had been sitting innocently on the bed. “Do you recognize this?”

Sendak did.  _ Oh fuck…  _

Lotor smiled. “I thought you might.” He opened the box and pulled out its contents.

It looked very much like Sendak’s cock, mostly because it had been modeled after it. An idea that had come of Lotor complaining of loneliness during his peak, and well… Making sure Lotor was sexually satisfied was one of Sendak’s marital duties. 

He hadn’t thought it would come back to bite him in the ass like this.  

“I thought you might like a little...demonstration,” Lotor said. “A few memories to keep you company when you are so far away from me. A way to show you my appreciation for your thoughtfulness. Would you like that?”

Sendak couldn’t do anything but nod. He wasn’t restrained in anyway; he could pounce on Lotor right now, flip him over and-

But he also… He wanted to watch. The idea of it alone was rather filthy. Pornography wasn’t taboo, exactly, in Galra culture, but it was….deviant. Lewd. And this was probably the most pornographic thing Sendak could think of. 

It was something he had imagined. Since he’d sent the gift, all of Lotor’s communications had been strictly professional, so he hadn’t known if Lotor liked it or not. He’d hoped… And he’d definitely gotten himself off to the idea multiple times.

To see it actually happen…

Lotor always seemed to know what he was thinking. “Did you imagine this?” 

Sendak nodded again.

Lotor smirked, that evil little smirk that meant very bad things for Sendak’s sanity. “How did you imagine it?”

“I-“ Sendak had to clear his throat; his mouth was dry, and it was difficult to string  two words together, and Lotor hadn’t really even done anything yet. “On your knees,” he said hoarsely, “like I’ve pinned you down from behind and…”

Lotor nodded. “It is good like that,” he said. “But today… I’d like to watch you watch me.” 

Sendak’s claws embedded themselves in the arm of the chair. Fortunately, he’d already removed his prosthetic, so at least the chair was in one piece. 

“Can you behave yourself?” Lotor cooed.

This was the end. Sendak was not going to survive this. 

Lotor took his sweet time slicking up the toy, stroking it exactly the same way he stroked Sendak’s cock, brushing firmly over the ridges, twisting his wrist just so as his hand glided over the taper…

Sendak’s cock was dripping by the time Lotor decided the toy was slick enough. He folded his legs underneath himself and got on his knees, before positioning the toy on the bed below him.

And then he sank down slowly, smoothly, biting his bottom lip, partially muffling the little satisfied groans he always made when taking cock.

(He was, in Sendak’s opinion, made for it. But only Sendak’s cock.) 

“Mm,  _ fuck _ ,” Lotor muttered. “Almost as good as the real thing. Talk to me, darling; I always imagine you talking to me.” 

“What sort of things do I say?” Sendak growled. If Lotor was going to tease him, there was no reason not to tease Lotor right back. Served him right.

“You-  _ ah _ -you always tell me how good I am. How pretty I am…” By this point, Lotor had taken the toy up to the base, and now he stopped to catch his breath.

“You  _ are _ incredibly pretty,” Sendak said. “It’s hard to believe that you can take something that big, small as you are, but you do it so well.”

Lotor rocked his hips down against the toy, changing the angle slightly, making his mouth fall open in a low moan.

“How do you feel?” Sendak asked.

“Full,” Lotor answered after a moment. “Mm, so full…” He ran one hand down his chest to his lower abdomen, pressing against the bulge the toy created there. It was an exact replica of Sendak’s cock, after all, and therefore was just as big. “Never felt  _ -ah! _ \- anything like it.” 

He used his free hand to grip the base of the toy and began pumping it in and out, hard and fast, the way Sendak knew Lotor liked it. 

“You’re such a cockslut,” Sendak growled teasingly.

Lotor shuddered and clenched his eyes shut. “Only- only for you. No one else can  _ -oh… _ ” 

“Are you going to come? Just from that toy?”

Lotor nodded emphatically. He hadn’t even touched his own cock, but he didn’t really need to, Sendak knew. 

“Let me watch you come, my lovely prince.”

Lotor cried out, shuddering and tensing through his orgasm, dirtying both himself and Sendak’s shirt with his come.

That was alright; Sendak was considering ripping it off of him anyway. 

Lotor collapsed back on the bed, a little out of it. 

Sendak freed his claws and stripped out of the rest of his flightsuit. It was difficult to do one-handed, but he managed.

And then he pounced on Lotor, not even waiting for him to catch his breath before stealing it again in a voracious kiss.

Lotor had neither the strength nor the will to protest; he just let Sendak take and take and take.

Sendak slipped his hand down between Lotor’s legs, to the base of the toy, still buried completely inside Lotor. 

Lotor whimpered as Sendak began playing with it, thrusting it in and out, just a little, twisting it in a way that surely had those ridges brushing up against every oversensitized place within Lotor. 

Lotor struggled underneath him, simultaneously trying to get away and push back into the sensation. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Sendak growled low in Lotor’s ear. He already knew the answer; Lotor liked pushing his limits, and he wasn’t one to let any opportunity for Sendak’s cock slip past him. 

But he wanted to hear Lotor say it.

Lotor was almost beyond words, lost to the pleasure that surely had to be  _ too much _ and yet  _ not enough _ . “Don’t...you dare,” he managed finally.

Sendak bit his ear, harder than he normally would, hard enough that Lotor cried out in ecstasy.

And then he pulled away, and Lotor screamed in frustration. Sendak laughed. “Impatient, aren’t you?”

Lotor could only whine again.

Sendak flipped him over easily, even with only one hand -Lotor was just so  _ small _ \- and coaxed him up onto his knees.

They nearly refused to support his weight, but Lotor managed, his upper body completely flush with the bed, limp and already so wrung out. 

But he was, and always had been, greedy for anything Sendak could give him. 

Sendak brought his hand over to Lotor’s belly, underneath the shirt, as he sometimes did when they fucked like this. He pressed against the bulge the toy made there, delighting in the tiny strangled moans Lotor made. 

“You must feel full to bursting, don’t you? But you’re so greedy and cock-hungry you’d try to take even more, if you could, wouldn’t you? I bet you felt so empty during your peak, without anyone here that you could order to fuck you, fill you up like you need. Maybe you were hoping I’d come right back, after your little message, and fuck you like you need. Fuck you so hard you couldn’t walk straight for weeks. Is that what you wanted?”

Lotor nodded, whimpering, pushing back against Sendak’s hips, his hard cock.

“Then that’s what you’re gonna get,” Sendak growled, finally pulling the toy out and setting it aside, before immediately pushing in.

Lotor’s unrestrained cries of pure pleasure were somewhat muffled because his face was pushed into the mattress, but they were beautiful anyway. 

“Shouldn’t reward you for being such a tease,” Sendak continued, directly into Lotor’s ear. “But I can’t help myself.  _ Fuck- _ “ 

Lotor was a perfect fit for him, not just emotionally and romantically, but also physically, taking Sendak’s cock like he was made for it. And he always did it so enthusiastically. 

Sendak fucked him  _ hard _ , and it would have been a punishment if Lotor didn’t like it so damn much; all Lotor could do was moan and writhe underneath him, but he loved that, having his control taken away by someone he trusted.

Sendak pressed his hand flat against Lotor’s belly, so he could feel it distend to accommodate the sheer mass of Sendak’s cock as he thrust in and out. 

Lotor sobbed, tensing around and underneath him, tightening up exponentially, as he rode out his orgasm.

He was so tight it was almost impossible to Sendak to continue fucking him, but he did anyway, coming just four thrusts later.

He didn’t quite manage to avoid collapsing on top of Lotor, but Lotor didn’t protest. 

He pulled out when he caught his breath, and Lotor whined weakly.

It seemed to be the only thing he could do right now. He was trembling with the aftershocks and overstimulation of his orgasm, but otherwise he didn’t seem willing or able to move.

Sendak stretched out next to him and stroked his hair. “Are you alright?”

“Mm…”

“Have I finally managed to satisfy you completely?” Sendak teased. “My insatiable prince, finally sated.”

Lotor growled weakly, more at the teasing than anything else.

Sendak ran his hand down Lotor’s back, to his ass, massaging the firm muscle. He liked that Lotor was all muscle, firm and unyielding to everyone but him. 

His hand slipped down further, between Lotor’s thighs, which were sticky with both their releases. Idly, Sendak pushed a stray trickle of come back into Lotor’s entrance, which had him whining again and struggling weakly.

So, instead, Sendak brought his fingers to Lotor’s mouth. Lotor obediently licked his fingers clean. 

And then Sendak stood and stretched; Lotor liked to be cleaned up fairly quickly after sex, and then he could hold Lotor, without Lotor demanding to be let up so he could bathe.

He leaned down to press a quick kiss to Lotor’s cheek; Lotor hummed contentedly. 

* * *

Lotor dozed contentedly in Sendak’s embrace for a while, his mind hazy and his body lax, more carefree than he had been in years, probably. Maybe ever.

“So I take it you liked the gift,” Sendak said finally, the curve of his smile pressed against Lotor’s neck.

“Mm,” Lotor agreed. “I did. Although it’s not as good as the real thing.”

“No?” 

“No toy could ever fuck me like that. But it does its job.”

“I do have a duty to look after you, whether I’m here or not,” Sendak said, nuzzling Lotor’s neck and shoulder. 

“We should fake your death and then you can stay here with me,” Lotor said playfully. 

Sendak huffed a laugh. “That seems a little extreme.”

“I love you,” Lotor said softly.

A purr rumbled out of Sendak’s chest. “I love you too.”

Lotor snuggled closer, as close as he could get. “Anyone could fuck me, my darling, but no one else could make me feel the way I do right now, and that’s… It’s very important to me. I’d give up sex if it meant I could have this all the time.”

“I wish I could be here all the time,” Sendak said. 

“I know,” Lotor said with a sigh.    
  



End file.
